Run To You
by DeeDeeHDG
Summary: "Come after me Jack Robinson" she'd said. As usual Jack has to run to keep up with her.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood watching as the plane flew away from him, not moving at all as it grew smaller and smaller. No longer able to hear it's flight, and then even the dark speck against the clouds was gone. His heart felt as empty as the sky, without Phryne's presence filling it.

He didn't want to move, didn't want to take the first step back into a life without Phryne Fisher.  
Jack wasn't sure just how long he'd stood looking after her, his body standing still but his thoughts crowding upon themselves. At last he released a deep sigh and turned away, hands in his coat pockets still. His fingers were tightly curled, clinging to the last sensations of touching Phryne, clasping her waist and threading through her hair as they had kissed. Sensations he didn't want to lose, but knew that he would over what was sure to be months until he saw her again. If she returned.  
Driving back towards City South he knew he wasn't ready to go back to his office yet. Too many reminders of Phryne to endure right at this moment.

Stopping by the morgue to pick up some reports gave him the excuse he needed to delay going back to the station. Passing Dr. MacMillan's office he glanced in. Mac was seated on her desk, feet propped on her chair, an empty glass dangling from limp fingers. Contrary to tradition as always, Jack smiled as he leaned against the doorway, his hat dangling from his lean fingers, the smile disappearing as he thought of her counterpart in contrariness now gone from his life.

Mac turned her head slightly towards him, her eyes seemingly pinning him in place as her look dug deep and found an answering aching stillness deep in him. Jack let her see his pain. If anyone understood it would be Mac.

She motioned with her glass, lifting an eyebrow to ask if he wanted a drink. At his slight nod she pulled another glass and a bottle from behind her, sloshing a good portion of her favorite fine whiskey in both. Jack moved forward to accept his, clinking them together they each took a swallow.

"A bit early for you to indulge Inspector" she commented dryly "Can I guess the occasion?"

"I would imagine we are commemorating the same event Doctor."

"Ah, yes..." Her pause grew as she stared into the glistening golden depths of her drink. "Yes" she quietly stated again.

Jack sipped his drink slowly, resting an arm on top of one of her cabinets, silently sharing the loss they were both feeling.

"I saw her off."

It took a moment for Mac to register what he'd said, so deep in her own thoughts she'd been. "What?" she clipped out. "When?"

"I just got back from the airfield." Brief words, but with a hollow ring to them.

Mac finally focused on him. Noting the deceptive calmness of his stance she discerned the tightness of the look on his face, the tense shoulders and rigidity to his frame. Given that she had always marveled at the relaxed image he presented in even the most stressful situations, she acknowledged her near equal in silent grief. Which explained his accepting a drink so early in the day.

Now it was Jack's turn to stare into the golden liquid in his glass. In it he saw again Phryne running towards him, her eyes smiling at him, her lips as she urged him to "Come after me Jack Robinson!" The warmth of her pressed against him as they kissed both in welcome and parting. The last sight of her plane disappearing from his sight.

"What a sorry pair we're going to be, Inspector" Mac wryly offered, "if we're drowning our sorrows together after an hour or so I can't imagine how we'll be in a month."

Jack agreed with a slight lift to a corner of his mouth and a characteristic tilt to his head. He moved forward to lay his glass on the desk, pausing in the doorway to settle his hat before turning back towards her. To most people he would look normal, but Mac saw the shadows in his eyes, the dark storm swirling inside the smooth facade of the Detective Inspector. She was also sure he saw a similar sight when he locked gazes again with her.

For two people who had rarely had a private moment together, they communicated more emotion and thoughts through their shared misery than many people did in hours of conversation.

They both shrugged back into the lonely shells they had occupied before Phryne Fisher had arrived to set both their lives on a different, tumultuous, path. Mac had again lost her oldest, closest friend, but she knew that Jack was missing more than that. She knew of the deep love that he had for her friend, she'd seen it months before Phryne had even caught a glimmer of the depths of Jack Robinson. Just like she knew that Phryne returned it with an equal depth and fervor.

Snapping out of her reverie she saw Jack still poised in the doorway, as if his next step would place him miles instead of inches from where he stood. Miles farther from Phryne by the minute, as she flew away from him.

With a curt nod he finally turned to leave.

"Adelaide!" Mac called out before he disappeared from sight, shocking herself with her outburst.

The inspector turned back to her, eyebrows raised in incomprehension.

"Adelaide" she said, more firmly this time, knowing that her instinct was right. " She'll be stopping there tonight and not leaving until the following day."

It did her good to watch the subtle changes take place in Jack before her eyes. She watched him calculate distance, time, transportation, in seconds and realize it could be done.

"Thank you Doctor" he quietly acknowledged, "I believe I have some plans to attend to so I'll bid you good day!" His voice again had the lively ring she knew Phryne loved.

"If I were you, Inspector, I would run!"

* * *

 _A_ contemporary musical inspiration that I just couldn't resist.

 _I got my mind made up, I need to feel your touch,_

 _I'm gonna run to you._

 _Oh when the feelings right I'm gonna run all night_

 _I'm gonna run to you!_

 _Run To You_ , Bryan Adams


	2. Chapter 2

Jack jolted awake again, shaking his head and blinking his eyes in the darkened car of the train. Exhaustion was taking it's toll, giving him fitful short periods of sleep. The sleep wasn't particularly restful, it assuaged the needs of his body but didn't do anything to ease the clambering thoughts going through his head.  
Glancing at his watch as best he could, he noted the early hour in the morning. Other passengers were few, and most were sleeping in their seats, the motion and noise of the train over the hours becoming the mechanical lullaby to which they succumbed. It had tried it's song on him, but his conscious mind was winning the battle, although he could wish that it wouldn't.

In just a few more hours he'd reach Adelaide. And, with any luck, Phryne. "Come after me" she'd asked. This may not be what she expected, if she had expected him to really follow her at all, but Jack knew that Mac was right to prompt him to take this chance. If he'd thought of it later he'd be forever kicking himself for a fool.

Jack had realized awhile ago that he'd denied himself personal relationships out of habit, admittedly wallowing in self pity after Rosie left, convinced that no one would want to put up with his moods and serious ways. They had both missed the vibrant young man, full of fun, interested in everything the vast world around him had to offer. War had taken the joy out of him, Rosie had told him more than once. It had taken a lot longer for him to know she was right. By then she was gone, and so were many of the mates from his youth, either not returning from the war or fading away at his lack of effort to maintain friendships.

By the time Miss Fisher had first slipped under his arm and into his investigations, Jack was feeling comfortable and secure in the rut his life had become. The only excitement being whatever new case crossed his desk, and even those had begun to pale.  
Looking back now, Jack allowed his smile to spread in the dark. Miss Fisher had shaken him out of his lethargy, and dragged him by his lapels back into the land of the truly living. Now, most mornings he woke with anticipation of what the day would bring, with the morning now lightening the sky behind him hoping to be the best yet.

Rummaging around his feet in the early light he found the bag with the last of the sandwiches Mr. Butler had packed him for the trip. Mr. B had met Jack at the Melbourne station, with an approving look in his eyes, and a bag and thermos he pressed into Jack's hands. Jack hadn't asked how he had known when and where to be, shaking the older man's hand gratefully and nodding to accept the "good luck" that was called after him as he boarded.

He had run as Mac had suggested, flying into the station to inform Collins he'd be gone for a few days to Adelaide, and to reach him through their Station if needed. Thankfully Hugh hadn't asked why he was going, in fact no one had. Jack hoped it was because they thought it was police business, although he suspected they all knew the truth. He was following Miss Fisher. Unabashed, love sick fool that he was, he was running after her as fast as he could.

Finishing the last sandwich, one hunger had been sated but another was growing. One he was familiar with, gnawing at him as he remembered the feel of her in his arms at the airfield. The first and only time he'd held Phryne full against him, hand at her waist pulling her hips into his, the other tipping her mouth up to meet his. No tentative touches for either of them, lips connecting and opening to allow their tongues to glide against each other, curling and stroking thoroughly in what he considered their first real kiss.  
Her hips had cradled him firmly, her hands had lifted to hold him close. Almost a day later he could still feel her imprint, breathe in her scent, taste her in his mouth.

What would she do when she saw him again? How much time would they have together? It didn't matter, Jack knew he was going to grab life this time with both hands, hold on fast and take what his heart wanted. He would embrace Phryne Fisher's lust for life as his own. No turning back anymore, only moving forward and finding the joy that he'd lost so long ago.

\\\\-||- /

As Jack stepped onto the platform at the station he noticed a young police constable standing a short distance down the platform. The constable approached him, tapping his finger to the brim of his helmet and saying, "Welcome to Adelaide, Detective Inspector Robinson".

"Thank you, Constable Marston isn't it?"

"Yes sir!. Thank you for remembering, sir. Senior Constable Collins called and asked someone to meet your train. He said you would need transportation around the city today, sir."

"Yes I will, constable. Thank you." Jack would definitely need to thank Collins for his thoughtfulness in calling ahead. It was going to save Jack time, which was of the essence now. Although it was still early morning, he was concerned about getting to the airfield before Phryne and Henry took off. This was his one chance to see her, once she started north west of Adelaide he wouldn't be able to catch her by land. Anything else wasn't really a possibility.

In the car with Marston on the way to the airfield, reality began to catch up with Jack. He could be with Phryne in a matter of minutes, he'd thought himself all the way up to this point but hadn't gone beyond it. A bit of panic tried to sidetrack his thoughts, but he resolutely pushed it away. His decision had been made when he went to the airfield at home to see Phryne off. He wasn't going to let the fear that had paralyzed him for years gain any ground. Running after her, reaching out and grabbing the brass ring of life with Phryne, was all he would countenance. The momentary depression that had lead him to Mac's office was not who he wanted to be again.

" Constable Collins said I was to rush you to the airfield sir, but he didn't say which one. Do you know where the suspect is landing? "

Jack pulled his attention back to Marston. He wasn't sure if Collins had said it was a suspect Jack was after, or if Marston was assuming so. He didn't enlighten the young man, figuring it would become evident at some point if they caught up to Phryne.

" The woman I'm following would have flown in from Melbourne late yesterday, accompanied by an older man." Keep it simple, he thought to himself.

" A lady aviator sir? I think I know where she landed. My kid brother is nuts about flying, constantly hanging out at the airfield near our home. I heard him talking to his friends about a lady flyer last night. If it's alright with you, sir, we could start there?"

"That will be fine, constable, thank you." Jack thinking it just might be this easy to find them.

In a few minutes they drove into a small airfield. About a dozen planes were visible, two long hangers and several outbuildings were grouped along the edge of a large field where a plane was just rising into the air. Jack's heart lurched until he realized it wasn't anything like Phryne's biplane.

Jack stepped out of the police car, turning to Marston and asking him if he was able to wait while Jack inquired about the pilot.

" Yes Inspector, I'm to drive you wherever you need, those are my orders." Jack didn't know how he'd done it, but he owed Hugh more than just thanks for this help.

He quickly walked past what looked like an office, approaching the grouped planes in a double row at the end of the field. Only a few were open cockpit biplanes, and none looked like the one that was seared into his memory as it flew out of his sight yesterday. Neither did the two planes visible in the open hanger.

He was disappointed but not disheartened, at least not yet. The constable knew of other airfields, they would just check until he either found her or found that he had missed her.

Before heading back to the car he stood watching the plane disappearing into the west. It felt a bit like it had the day before, he knew it wasn't Phryne, but the sight still tugged that pain forward again. Hands in his coat pockets, hat shading his eyes, legs braced as if to withstand a blow, Jack knew he should move. Something held him in place, his mind telling him to hurry on to look for her elsewhere, his heart holding him right where it seemed to want to be.

At last a deep sigh released the tension of his shoulders, a hand coming up to brush at a telltale dampness on his cheeks. With one last look at the far horizon, Jack turned on his heel to leave.

\\\\-||- /

Phryne had risen with the sun that morning, hoping to eat and leave for the airfield before having to face her father. Henry had made up for all the time he couldn't irritate her while flying by trying to drive her crazy after landing the evening before. His whining had sent her to bed early. Arriving at the airfield shortly after sun up, she'd been working with one of the local pilots to mark her map with the fueling stops from Adelaide to Darwin.

She wasn't totally decided on leaving Adelaide today, thinking that using this day to schedule fuel stops, rooms for the next few nights, and wiring funds ahead on their route would be time well spent. The weather looked good for the next few days, she should be able to make good time on their northern flight.

Phryne folded her maps and notes into her leather folder and stepped outside. While she waited for the mechanic that was going to drive her back to the hotel, she noticed a police car parked just past the building. The familiar sight drew her towards it. Jack hadn't left her thoughts since the previous morning. Her challenge to "Come after me" bringing another grin to her face, the memory of their kiss brightening her eyes.

The constable behind the wheel turned as she rounded the building, reminding her of Hugh as his eyes widened at the sight of her. Phryne knew that women pilots were an unusual occurrence, but the constable's stare seemed odd somehow and his focus kept flicking to something out of sight around the building. Never one to deny her curiosity, Phryne followed the path of his gaze around the corner.

Later she knew it must have been mere seconds that she stood frozen at the sight of him, despite feeling like the world came to a halt as she drank in the sight of what had first seemed like a dream. Jack Robinson. Jack. _Her_ _Jack. Somehow he was here._

Strong and tall in his signature coat and hat, hands deep in his pockets, standing braced and ready to take on the world. As she neared him she heard his deep sigh and saw his hand brush his face as he turned on his heel to return to the car.

He stopped. She knew that it was because he saw her, but his gaze focused through instead of on her, as if she were an apparition. It took her husky laugh and her "Jack!" before he registered that Phryne stood before him, real, warm, smiling up at him with her enticing red lips and hint of perfume.

His steps closed the short distance between them, his hands slipping under her coat to wrap around her waist and pull her into his arms. His lips met hers, nudging hers apart to give his tongue access to deepen their kiss. Phryne anchored herself by grasping his lapels, humming in pleasure at his pulling her full against him. When her arms slid up to clasp behind his neck, he pulled her up tight against his chest. Lifting her off her feet he joyfully spun her around, and with a laugh that started in his eyes and warmed her heart Jack set her down with a lively "Miss Fisher!"

"Inspector!" Phryne grinned back up at him. "I know I said come after me, but this was sooner than I expected!"

Her Jack smiled back, answering "That's because I ran all the way, to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: This chapter has been a royal pain! It started out easy enough, and the end came along great too, but the middle proved incredibly elusive. My apologies for the long wait. I hope you enjoy reading it. It's a bit long, but it works better as one long chapter, instead of split in pieces.**_

Feeling inordinately pleased that Inspector Robinson trusted him with selecting the airport to visit first, Constable Marston wondered if he should ask the Inspector about a transfer to Melbourne City South. Adelaide was okay, it was the only opening at the time and he had needed a job so desperately that he'd moved to accept the constable position. But Melbourne was his home, his family was there, and he wanted to be close to them again.

Marston had worked with Inspector Robinson once before in Adelaide, but even without that experience the inspector's reputation had spread this far. Glancing over at his quiet passenger, noticing how preoccupied with his own thoughts he seemed, Marston decided now was not the time.

Must be a very important case to have brought the Inspector this far. A lady pilot. What kind of trouble could she be, or be in, to have brought Melbourne's well known detective after her?

Pulling up at the airfield near the small apartment he was currently sharing with his brother, he assured the Inspector he would wait to take him wherever needed that day.

Hearing a plane taking off, Inspector Robinson rounded the corner of the building a bit hurriedly. His tensed shoulders relaxed when he sighted the plane, Marston assumed it wasn't the one he searched for.

Sensing a movement, the constable turned to spy a woman coming from behind the building, a pilot he assumed by her clothing. Her gaze sharpened at sight of the police car, but she didn't turn away as a suspect probably would. Instead she approached the car, seeming more intrigued than suspicious. This might be the Inspector's errant lady pilot, and a beautiful one at that too, he hated to think she was a criminal.

Hands in his pockets, the Inspector stared at the plane vanishing from sight, oblivious to the woman behind him. She stood watching the police officer, making no threatening movements, the Constable wasn't sure how to alert the Inspector to her presence.

When the detective did turn it seemed to take a moment for him to recognize the lady pilot. The Inspectors whole manner changed, he broke into what could only be called a huge grin. Spreading his arms wide he quickly gathered the beautiful woman into them, pressing her against his chest and catching her lips in a deep kiss. Her arms went around his neck, clutching tightly when he lifted her against him and spun her around in glee.

Well, thought Marston wryly, I'd say that the only thing suspect about this lady is why she's flying away from the Inspector when they so obviously love each other! The joy on both their faces could not be mistaken.

\\\\\vvv/

Phryne wasn't sure how long she stood in his arms, drinking in the feel of him pressed so close to her. She'd longed for his closeness so many times over the months they'd worked together, feeling how in tune they always were with each other but also sensing the self-imposed limits Jack had strictly held to. He was here now, in her arms, when she had thought that yesterday's embrace would have to last for the months they would be apart.

His joy was undeniable, enfusing her with its warmth, lighting an answering glow deep inside her. Phryne grasped his lapels again, pulling herself up to kiss him deeply once more. His hands on her back were leaving heated trails wherever they touched. Her back, her waist, and a bit shockingly her derriere!

Her slight gasp at his boldness made Jack laugh, squeezing her thoroughly with his strong hands before finally setting her back on her feet.

" Something wrong Miss Fisher? " he enquired so solicitously that her eyes narrowed at him.

Smiling sweetly up at him, batting her eyelashes coquettishly, her sultry " Oh no, nothing at all! " leaving him wondering for only a moment at what she was up to, until he felt an answering caress across the seat of his trousers!

Phryne was a bit surprised herself, waiting to be admonished and pushed away for propriety's sake as she was sure Jack would do. His laugh, hug, and kiss put that thought quickly to rest. Apparently he'd left propriety in Melbourne, and she planned to take full advantage of it.

" When are you leaving? " he asked.

" I'm ready now, I've taken care of all the plans for the next few days flying" she responded.

Jack tensed, the light in his eyes fading a bit at her words. She felt the change in his body as she leaned into him, the slight withdrawal at her words that she didn't understand.

" I'm...I'm glad I made it in time to see you off then" and then after a pause "Is your father waiting in the plane? "

" No I'm sure he's at the hotel sleeping off last night's drinking."

At Jack's puzzled look she explained " I told him he could sleep late today, probably the last chance he'll get as we'll be up with the sun for the next few weeks."

Jack was still, body static but his mind worked at breakneck speed. " You're not flying today? " with hope evident in every word.

" No Jack, not until tomorrow. Today... and hopefully tonight? I'm all yours! "

" I think that will be more than acceptable." The smile was back on his face and in his eyes. Phryne realized what he'd thought and rushed to assure him "Jack, even if we'd planned to leave today, I would have put it off for you. After our goodbye yesterday you were all I could think of."

She had been surprised herself at her persistent thoughts of Jack while flying the day before. Thinking of the wasted months when they could have been together, not just when working on a case but enjoying each other's company in so many other ways. Anticipating months without his steady presence at her side, missing his wry humor and his speaking eyes.

Lately they had been sending her messages at odds with his actions, drawing her in towards him while physically he continued to keep her somewhat at distance. There were times when he touched her, his hand lingering on her neck after she'd nearly been cut by a knife, dancing with her at The Grand, teasing her about spiders! And then, that embrace at the airfield yesterday. Hours spent pondering their changing relationship had only left her with more questions than answers.

Shaking off her reverie, Phryne repeated softly while looking deep into Jack's eyes " I'm all yours, Jack, for the next twenty four hours. Whatever _do_ you plan on doing with me? "

" Anything and everything, Miss Fisher." His knowing smile and quirked eyebrow making it a saucier statement than it sounded. Tucking her arm in his, holding her tight to his side as they turned towards the police car, he added "Actually, everything about sums it up. Shall we get started? I have plans that have been months in preparation. "

" Of course, you know how much I love a man with a plan!"

\\\\\vvv/

Sitting in the back of the police car, Jack rubbed his thumb rhythmically over the back of Phryne's hand clasped firmly in his. She was tight against his side, her other hand wrapped around his upper arm, her soft dark hair brushing his chin as her head rested on his shoulder. She was chatting with Marston, turning him into another of her starry eyed devotees with her bright smile and honest interest in their conversation. The constable was delighting Phryne with stories of his younger siblings, two sisters and a brother back in Melbourne with his parents. His " kid" brother, actually only a few years younger than the constable, was staying with him in Adelaide as his sisters were sick and one less mouth to feed and care for was what Marston could do to help his parents.

While the chatter continued Jack marveled at how right it felt to be with Phryne. Holding her close and kissing her just now had felt so natural, as if they'd been lovers for years instead of not at all. Society could be damned, he thought with a smile. He had no regrets, and didn't plan on allowing them to dictate his happiness again.

In this moment, for this next day and night, Phryne Fisher was his. No cases to distract them, no family or friends to interrupt (well, they still had to deal with the baron). Essentially alone together, Jack planned to use this time for all its worth, to build what he could with Phryne. Hoping that it would be enough to bring her back to him, and

 _only_ him, when her self imposed mission was done.

They stopped in front of a hotel, Jack helping Phryne out and then taking his bag from the constable.

" Thank you, Marston." The Inspector reached out to shake the younger man's hand in gratitude. " I appreciate you getting me to the correct airfield in time to meet Miss Fisher. My thanks to your brother, too, for his interest in aviation."

" You're welcome, sir" the constable stumbled out in reply, " pleased to have been of service."

" Perhaps," Phryne interjected, " you could help Constable Marston by recommending him for a transfer to City South, Inspector? Surely you and Collins could use such a capable police officer in your station."

Marston's jaw nearly dropped in surprise, his eyes watching for the Inspector's reaction, trying not to obviously hang on his every word.

" I think we could at that, Miss Fisher. I'll look into it when I'm back in Melbourne"

Jack was reminded of Collins's classic " fish out of water" expression as he watched Marston's face. Perhaps his personal happiness was tinting his view of the world right now, but Jack meant what he had said. The case worked in Adelaide last year had shown him what a promising policeman the constable was. Under the guidance of Collins and himself Marston would do well.

Phryne's hands were dragging him along into the lobby, her sultry smile and wandering eyes promising all kinds of retribution if he didn't stop lagging behind! Jack started towards the desk to inquire about a room, only to be shushed by Phryne. Again wrapping herself around his arm, she unleashed her brightest smile at the hotel manager, apparently already a convert to worshipping her from afar.

Of course a meal for two would be sent to their room, as soon as it could be prepared, he assured them. A maid to draw Miss Fisher's morning bath, and a valet to see to the gentleman's needs. Baron Fisher had not risen yet that morning, and yes he would be told she could not be disturbed.

Bemused, Jack allowed her to lead him into the suite the bellhop opened, tipping the boy after he placed the leather satchel on a bench by the wardrobe. When the door closed, leaving them alone together, Jack experienced a sharp pang of realization. He was alone with Miss Fisher, in a hotel room, with nefarious thoughts of intimate deeds he wanted to fulfill with her clamoring for attention.

Standing still in the middle of the room, turning his hat in his hands, he watched her. Her coat and scarf were laid over a chair, she had removed something from them and was apparently putting it on her blouse. The swallow pin.

 _His_ swallow pin. Jack had caught the glint of it on her scarf at the airfield, but her transferring it to her blouse implied more than just a random ornament.

Lost in thought, he felt her take his hat and toss it onto a chair. Her hands reached from behind to take his coat, laying it on top of hers before stepping to him again. Her hands slid under his lapels, gliding up to smooth over his tie. As Phryne leaned into him she felt Jack's hands settle on her waist, holding her lightly against him.

They stood quietly, looking into each other's eyes. His fingers firm as they began to smooth over her hips. His smile lit his eyes before turning up the corners of his mouth. He shared the smile with her lips, which tilted up at the contact. Soft nudges had her parting them to allow his tongue access. Phryne was humming in pleasure, his kisses sending soothing excitement through her. Exhilarated and relaxed at the same time. As Jack lifted his head to change angles he brushed his nose back and forth against hers. Phryne gave a short laugh that finished against his lips.

Jack trailed his kisses up to her ear, whispering " Enjoying yourself Miss Fisher? " closely against her soft skin.

" Ummm" in agreement was all she got out before her lips found his once more.

\\\\\vvv/

Waking during the night Phryne was alone in the bed. Turning over she found Jack standing in front of the doors leading out to the balcony, seemingly absorbed by the view of the private park at night. Standing so very still, hands on his hips where his pajama bottoms rode low, she drank in the image of his silhouette knowing she would savor it in the lonely months to come.

Rising quietly she padded over to pick up her silk robe, intent on joining him. She stopped next to the chair, instead lifting his coat, she wrapped it around her naked form. It swallowed her up, much as it had the one and only time she'd worn it before. It caressed her all over at once, enveloping her in his essence as if in his embrace.

Knowing that bringing up this past incident between them could sour what had been a perfect day together, Phryne knew that she couldn't leave Jack without clearing the air between them. Neither one had even hinted at the territorial battle between Compton and Jack at the RAAF base, but she knew Jack well enough to realize they needed to voice the declarations made symbolically that night.

Braced for a possible battle herself, Phryne moved to cuddle against his bare chest, arms wrapped around him and head tucked under his chin. Breathing deeply to draw in his scent, relaxing contentedly even as she felt him tense at her choice of robe.

" Phryne" he growled in his best inspectors voice " must we do this now? I was really enjoying the peace of this night, with you."

" Please Jack, can we talk about that night? I don't want to be parted from you now without putting it behind us."

" I have put it behind."

Phryne chuckled "You have? Could have fooled me, Inspector! I could have sworn the ghosts of that night were here with us this evening."

" As if you didn't dredge them up by wrapping yourself in my coat again."

Pleased with the teasing tone to his voice, she knew this had been a good time to talk this out. His arms were lightly holding her close, his hands slowly stroking her back almost driving coherent thought from her mind.

" So...want to talk about it? "

" I have a choice? " he teased her.

" No! But I'll start."

Phryne took a deep breath, choosing her words to open this conversation with care.

" Jack" she started, tilting her head back to look directly into his eyes, " I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I acted without thinking, without realizing until it was almost too late what my being with Compton again would do to us. To You.

" I knew almost immediately it was stupid, a huge mistake, but before I could bow out somewhat gracefully alarms started going off. Men were running everywhere, and when I heard them mention police on the base I knew it was you.I grabbed the first thing at hand and ran out too."

" Which happened to be the Captain's leather coat. Not your best choice under the circumstances, I agree." His voice was tighter than it had been but he was still looking her in the eye without anger. More with a sense of resignation that she was determined to dispel.

" You accused me of that at the time although a bit more strongly stated."

" Really? I thought I was quite calm under the circumstances. I had no claim on you to defend or to take offense against."

Phryne laughed out loud at that. " For a man who says he had no claim, you managed to stake one quite convincingly." That brought the smile back to Jack's lips.

His "whatever do you mean? " was lost as she continued.

" As I remember it, you accused me of parading around the base, nearly naked, in nothing but Compton's coat to flaunt our 'sexual escapades' in front of everyone! Not a very subtle challenge, Jack."

" But effective, it got you out of his coat."

" Yes, and into yours."

" A decided improvement. And as you are in it again now I can only assume more comfortable? " he added with a smirk.

" My return through the base wearing your coat was rather interesting. Not one comment was made, not even by Compton although his face was priceless. I almost wished you could have seen it, Jack. When I returned his coat, picked up my things and sauntered out to the Hispano still wearing your coat he was livid. It was quite obvious to him who had won the battle of wills you two had been waging."

" It's just a coat, Miss Fisher."

" You're only saying that because it was your coat I ended up wearing. You didn't feel that way when I was wearing Compton's."

He was quiet for a moment before conceding her point with a wry "Touche'".

"I nearly didn't return it to you. Such obvious jealousy, yours and his, almost cost you your coat. I don't react well to being fought over like two dogs over a bone!" Some of her anger still came through, even all this time later.

"I apologize now, I should have then but was too angry to think straight. "

"I remember." She did, but not because of outrage over his high handedness, because she hadn't been outraged. Not like she normally would have been. By the time she'd reached Compton to hand over his coat, Phryne had been too preoccupied with her own conflicting thoughts to spare him more than a perfunctory "Good night captain".

She hadn't been outraged, it had taken her a sleepless night engulfed in Jack's scent and the warmth of his coat to accept this enlightening truth. It wasn't because of anger that Jack had almost not gotten it back. It was because Phryne knew it was a talisman of a turning point in their relationship. Jack had declared the depth of his intentions, both by his jealousy over her "near miss"philandering with the captain, and by staking his serious claim for her heart through his wrapping her in his coat.

Her unprecedented withdrawal from Compton's touch had startled her, being with him hadn't felt right, something had been off kilter. It had started out enticing enough, the promise of pleasure as sensually appealing as always. But the spark hadn't been there, the one that had always lead her on towards every exciting experience.

Walking back across the RAAF base after her fight with Jack, the angry flare of her temper had let her know just who could now kindle that spark. Curled up through the night still wrapped in that coat, soul searching had turned to acceptance, as at last she had finally admitted to herself how strong her love for Jack was. Where it was going to lead them she couldn't know, but at last she acknowledged that Jack Robinson held her heart. His coat had told her that his heart belonged to her.

Practicality had her reluctantly giving a decidedly rumpled coat to Mr. Butler the next morning, saying that she had found it in the Hispano and could he return it to the inspector.

-ooo-

Breaking the quiet that had settled over them, Jack asked "So you wore it home? You never told me."

"We never spoke about that night. Until now."

Quiet again. Oh how Phryne longed to know what went on in his mind during those quiet times. She waited for his next words, her hands beginning to wander over him again as she felt the night slipping away from them.

"It was hanging in my office the next afternoon."

"Mr. B. is a magician at times, one doesn't see how he does things, one only sees what he wants us to."

She felt his smile against her hair, just as she felt his rushing thoughts.

"It looked better than ever before. He didn't need to do that, he could have just dropped it off."

"Not exactly," Phryne hedged, "It was a bit worse for wear."

Jack drew back to give her a questioning look. "No it wasn't. I'd had it cleaned not long before that case."

"Well, it needed it after that night."

Jack hesitated, finally asking "Do I dare ask why?"

"It looked decidedly slept in. Somehow. I'm not really sure that it happened." Her smile was totally at odds with her statement, but he didn't challenge her.

The look in his eyes claimed her as surely it had in the night in question. His hands on his coat collar pulled her up into a deep kiss, her arms lifting around his neck as they had longed to that night in the dark. Jack's hands moved down to stroke over the smooth skin of her back, pulling her firmly against his body. Their hips nestled together in desire.

Breaking their kiss he whispered close in her ear, " Watching you walk away in nothing but my coat, you looked as if you wore royal robes. My very own Cleopatra and Mata Hari all rolled into one. You know you took my heart with you that night, despite my jealousy."

" It was a fair trade, Jack, for I had left mine with you! "


End file.
